Legends of Star Wars: Saxon's Story
by Tha Hunsta
Summary: This is a story about a family's history becoming a major influence in wars. This family is from Dathomir, a planet where women are superior.


Chapter 1

Saxon's story begins when he was young. He was born on Dathomir, a planet where women were superior to men. He grew up like most kids; he played with others, trained, and he grew up strong. When he was young there was an attack on his village, this attack was disastrous. It had been nearly 17 years since an attack took place, in fact the last one was two years before Saxon was born. This attacker, General Manhea, was a cyborg with an army of robots called Droids. The village tried to fend off the attackers, many men fought and were killed, young Saxon was taken captive and when two of his best friends tried to save him they were killed.

Over the past two years Saxon had trained with the general to gain his freedom. Although the general would not give Saxon his freedom Saxon thought of a plan. Saxon trained with lightsabers and blasters, his skill was beyond his master (the general) had hoped. Months later the Droid army was attacking Ryloth, a planet where inhabitants (Twi'lek) were used as slaves, the Republic was trying to defend the planet but was vastly outnumbered. This is when Saxon saw his chance. His Master trusted him enough to give him a portion of the fleet to command and Saxon used that to his advantage. Risking everything Saxon ordered his ships to fire upon his masters' ships, claiming his master a traitor. The Separatists had control of a planet named Ryloth, it was inhabited by Twi'leks, but they were used as slaves in the war. When he arrived with his Separatists' cargo ship Twi'leks got nervous but when their rebel leader Numa saw it was Saxon, she ordered a ceasefire. The rebels saw this as a sign that there could be help arriving soon, but, General Manhea could easily track him down. Numa and Saxon had a "thing" for each other and that started to show as she helped heal him. In her home she kept him on the couch, stationary, Saxon didn't care for this. Saxon wanted to be active, to help out, then one day they had that one moment. That moment where they were inches apart, staring at each other, and then they kissed. Saxon stayed for a few weeks, during those weeks he had used the ships he had with him and stationed them in space. He also had helped the rebels propel against the Separatists on Ryloth, and once again Ryloth was free. As the months strode away Saxon and Numa united and got married. Then as it hit one year, they had their own son, Shev Katal, he inherited the traits of his father, but had his mother's wisdom. Just before Shev was three years old Saxon learned that he had a chance to kill his old master. Saxon left alone to hunt him down, using his Force Sight he saw a dead Gungan General and Naboo. As he was about to say goodbye to Numa he was grabbed by a couple of Clones. He struggled, but then saw Numa relaxed then he calmed down. There were two Jedi, one named Master Yu; he was tall, aggressive, he had short brown hair and had an amputated leg, and the other, Master Leehan; he was shorter, more humble, noble, and he dressed more as a bounty hunter. They suspected Saxon of a treacherous murderer they were hunting for. They were hunting for a similar man by the name of Munedan. Once they all talked Master Leehan offered a trial position for a chance for Saxon to be a jedi, Master Leehan said "It would be a great opportunity and also a lot safer." Saxon thought for a moment he said, "I will if my family can come too." The Jedi left to continue embarking on their hunt. Saxon decided he must first kill his old master, so he then headed to his ship and took off. On his way, he was diverted his ship was attacked by a group of rogue Droids. He set autopilot on and headed to fight, he embarked them and destroyed them all, except two that were interfering with his hyperdrive. He rushed to stop them but he was knocked off his feet, and said "Those stupid things are worthless", got up and continued in pursuit of the Droids. Once Saxon reached them and cut them to bits, he went back to the main deck. Once he got there he noticed his hyperdrive course had been changed and was heading straight for a supernova, he grabbed control and pulled away quickly, then he exited hyperspace and he crashed on a remote planet. He noticed half the grass was burnt around him. Next, he had walked looking for food and supplies for fixing his ship, he came across a village that was empty. This had worried Saxon because he noticed droid tracks, he continued his search and then came by a weapon, a weapon he had never seen. He could tell the Separatists had designed it, but he had never seen this before. Saxon saw a giant base in the distance and headed for it.


End file.
